nationfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Anna Maria Whithdonck-Malsky
I like how she's feminist, but still uses her husband's name (Whithdonck-Malsky) :P --OuWTB 08:39, May 1, 2015 (UTC) :Yeah. It's as representative of the Lovian unique memes/culture as, say, having a child at age 4 :P Also, I don't like her that much, because she said nasty things about Lovian Future and RI :'( Mezatir [[User:FictiveJ|'FictiveJ']] (''discuss'') 00:28, November 5, 2015 (UTC) ::I don't think it's really remotely comparable to having a child at the age of four. Nowhere have I ever said that she uses her husband's surname (which I don't even know - he keeps out the public eye and I don't blame him either, poor fellow). As for liking her, she isn't really supposed to be a likeable character. --Semyon 18:12, January 15, 2017 (UTC) :::Yeah, I think Oos meant one of the two names were her husband's originally, while the other was her original name, but it could just as easily be that one is her father's and one is her mother's, and that she has not changed her name. Though I like the idea that her husband currently has the name "Malsky-Whithdonck". Or just using the Spanish system for names, but with the mother passing on her mother's rather than her father's name such that it is patrilineal and matrilineal and not patrilineal and almost-patrilineal. @Likeable: She is extremely likeable though. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 19:01, January 15, 2017 (UTC) ::::@surname: indeed, there are multiple possibilities. @likeable: it's a matter of opinion. :P I meant to say that I didn't write her with likeability in mind. I don't blame people for not liking her. --Semyon 19:59, January 15, 2017 (UTC) :::::Very AMWM, Victoria Chan, and Caroline Tywomeski. Please write about them. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 21:38, January 15, 2017 (UTC) ::::::In Oceana, the first surname is always a male surname, either your father's surname or your husband's (if married), the second is also a male surname, which only occurs in married women, and it's the father's surname. --OuWTB 11:32, January 16, 2017 (UTC) :::::::Okay. But the normal rule probably doesn't apply to AMWM, she's not a very typical person. Anyway, it gives the OSB another reason to want to kill her. :P --Semyon 13:11, January 16, 2017 (UTC) ::::::::I think things like this are in general at least mandated by laws, so she can't really change that :o --OuWTB 14:21, January 16, 2017 (UTC) :::::::::Such a law would have been overruled by Congress (or going by your interpretation of the Constitution on that matter, the Supreme Court) a long time ago though. @Surname: Isn't that not hyphenated though? —TimeMaster (talk • ) 16:20, January 16, 2017 (UTC) ::::::::::Not necessarily, as it can have been traditional on municipal level. --OuWTB 19:42, January 17, 2017 (UTC) :::::::::::Yes, but it would be unenforceable as it would be unconstitutional. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 03:34, January 19, 2017 (UTC) ::::::::::::One can call himself whatever one wants, but it's my Oshenna so I decide :'( --OuWTB 16:44, January 19, 2017 (UTC) :::::::::::::That's unconstitutional though :'( —TimeMaster (talk • ) 16:05, January 21, 2017 (UTC) ::::::::::::::You unconstitutional though :'( --OuWTB 19:37, January 21, 2017 (UTC) :::::::::::::::I think you cute though :3 —TimeMaster (talk • ) 04:21, January 24, 2017 (UTC) :::::::::::::::: :o You cute too though :3 --OuWTB 09:00, January 24, 2017 (UTC) She should be dead too, cuz we let practically everyone in the Pshvalski-Malsky family die :o --OuWTB 09:39, January 14, 2017 (UTC) :She's the single survivor. :P --Semyon 12:31, January 14, 2017 (UTC) Housewife? :o --OuWTB 11:00, February 17, 2017 (UTC) :Obviously. --Semyon 11:32, February 17, 2017 (UTC) :: :'( :'( :'( :'( —TimeMaster (talk • ) 14:15, February 17, 2017 (UTC)